


Boys Never Cry

by smallcrystals



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, BTS references, Character Development, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Idk what to tag this as, LGBTQ Themes, Male Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Werewolf Mates, let's stab toxic masculinity, people like to assume Flash is automatically a villain and evil, smut?? idk yet, this society is absolute garbage, you will fall in love with Flash trust me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallcrystals/pseuds/smallcrystals
Summary: ❝Villains keep their walls of steel up, chéri.❞Flash Sentry is a walking cliché, or stereotype, some might say. He hates how he can fit so well into many stereotypes, not just one. He desperately struggles to pull himself together and keep walking. It's so easy for him to take someone's life away and it hurts him more than anyone can imagine.The second he grows closer to people he knows he should stay away from, he realizes that they're breaking down his walls of steel. And he doesn't like it one bit.





	Boys Never Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! so here is Boys Never Cry! i hope you consider reading it and i really hope you enjoy it!! heads up, since at the time i'm posting this, it's Jungkook's birthday – Flash is a big BTS ARMY soooo maybe watch out? ;)
> 
> i'll post the link to the prologue a bit later. so enjoy :)

 

* * *

 

the man growled at the gray wolf, dripping with blood which stained the snow’s pristine white. the red liquid pooled down the corner of his lips, running through each gap between his teeth to follow gravity’s law. his eyes glowed the shades of blue under the pitch black, being the only visible thing in the forest. carrying the curse on his shoulder, his irises traveled to the moon while his ears allowed the howls to echo inside to his drums. 

_it’s time to hunt._

 

* * *

 

 **THE TOP FLOOR SEEMED A** lot further away than it was, only adding to the flights of stairs he had to walk up to get there. The chill was unusually comforting, even with the radiators blaring out heat across the floors. The silence was just what he needed – everyone in his year was in their apartments, doing their own thing while he made his way up. He had just about enough of people staring at him during class and wondering about how he distanced himself from everybody, all he wanted was to be alone without any disruption.  

A man in black had his arms crossed while leaning against the staircase railing, apparently expecting him. With all the others wandering around campus, he wasn’t surprised that he hardly recognized their faces. The man’s face was lowered down to his hands, playing with the cuffs of his shirt or something.  

Flash Sentry rolled his eyes and pulled a bit of his throat to clear it loudly enough. When the man jolted, Flash lifted his brow before ditching him to enter his dorm. 

A bit of his hair twitched, as if his hidden wolf ear caused the movement, which it probably did, and he closed his eyes. He did not want to deal with his Dad’s goons—agents. _Agents_ , not goons. 

“Sir called,” the man said.

The lock to his dorm clicked open, his hand tapping impatiently against the handle. Flash couldn’t care less if his Dad got in contact, he wanted to collapse onto his bed and lock himself in. College was hard enough, he didn’t need _three_ more things bombarding his entire existence. 

“He wants you to return home for the Hearth’s Warming break.” 

The tip of his left brow raised, his irises tried to meet his face from the corner of his position. 

“I don’t see how that concerns me other than I now know what my plans for the holidays are.” 

“He’s staying over for the month.” 

His head turned to him, both eyebrows shot up, eyes semi-wide and his fingers lost their grip on the gray handle. 

“I beg your pardon?”

“It’s no lie, kid. He’s coming home.” 

His other hand with his books struggled to keep steady against the door, all features of his face froze in place. Heart rate built up the speed, his breathing failing to tackle the pace. He could hear it in his ears, not the human ones. 

There was no way Blaze fucking Sentry was coming back home. Wasn’t he cooped up in his office all the way back in Canterlot? Going to meetings, talking to his older brother about shit that didn’t make any sense to him, busy working on a new project with their Mom’s help? Did he put that all aside? If so, _why?_  What makes _this_ Hearth’s Warming Holiday more special than the others they had – or _tried_ to have. 

The bodyguard was still there. _Dismiss him, idiot._

“Yeah… thanks,” He gave him a nod, hopefully sending him off for the rest of the day. 

“Just so you know as well,” he paused, unfortunately waiting for his eye contact. “Agent AD might check on you later this week. ‘Kay? Don’t make us look bad in front of her.” 

He held his irked expression and shooed him off as politely as he was able to at that moment. Flash didn’t really care who Agent AD was, he would gladly make these agents a fool out of themselves in front of her. The others didn’t bother to come back up here to inspect him – that was their choice and they should get into trouble for it, Flash had nothing to do with it. He could’ve snuck out and they wouldn’t notice. 

Once the click of the door shattered the emptiness of his living room, his head lay against the wood, and a loud sigh blew out. The books dropped to the floor, some of the spines whacking against his right ankle. 

_Blaze Sentry was returning home from Sentry Corporation._

When was the last time he saw him and had an actual conversation with him? 

_Oh. Right. The funeral._

His memory of Blaze’s face was blurry, all he could see was a man in his late fifties, blue hair to match his in a haircut more formal, skin tone tan instead of peach, standing about 6’3, two inches taller than him. 

Flash couldn’t picture a carefree Dad anymore. Rather than t-shirts and jeans, he remembered black or dark blue suits, and his back always turned to him, leaving before he got to ask for a promise that he’ll come back soon. 

One of the clearest memories was when Blaze fought over all the pancakes, stating that they – Flash’s family – should’ve helped him make them like Flash did, that lead to a chocolate sauce and maple syrup mess in the kitchen and all over their clothes. 

A clash against the window beside his bed took him away from the reminiscence. Stepping around the book pile, he squinted at the couple of rocks scratching along the glass. With a snap, the fastener opened, and he pushed it out as far as it could go. 

The regret seeped in when something dark gray glided towards him. He ducked, wincing at the clatter of the dirt-covered rock and his face soured into a glare. 

His eyes encountered a familiar face when he looked out. Vivid cornflower met electric amaranth, and his frown contrasted with the mischievous grin the man below had. 

Panic hurled into his face and he bit his bottom lip, searching for any men wandering about the area. From what he saw, the coast was clear. His glare hardened.

“What the actual fuck, Discord—what are you doing here?!” 

Discord’s expression ceased to change, only building his irritation. It was winter, fucking _polar_ out there, the dark colored the sky at four and this prick decided to show up at the bottom of the apartment? 

What was he, _crazy?_

“Whaaat?” he whined, “can’t I meet the love of my life by his balcony?” 

He growled at the reference, “bitch, no fucking way am I Juliet and this isn’t even a balcony!” 

“Well then be Rapunzel and pull me up!” 

“I can’t, my hair is short as fuck and I can’t carry _your_ arse all the way up here without magic! There be my Dad's men out there, scouting for _any_ of you.” 

“Exactly!” He hissed, and his head frantically moved around for reassurance. “Do you want my head for dinner or something?!” 

“That’s honestly all I can wish for!” Flash’s fist slammed the wall next to the sill, leading him to walk a few feet away from the open to let out an obnoxiously annoyed groan.  

When he reached his flat, he might as well punch the Beta in the stomach. 

He didn’t need to look at his hands before creating a movement, watching the aura flow lag after his fingers. The cornflower mist zoomed out, mixing with its atmosphere before collapsing after him. 

Discord looked heavy, but was completely light to Flash’s magic, no matter how many cupcakes he had eaten earlier today. When he could see him, Flash pushed the urge to bash his friend’s head against the end of the open window away and swooped Discord’s tucked-in body under the ledge. Flash wouldn’t actually do it though, he wouldn’t willingly hurt the only best friend he had.

He let Discord hover a couple inches off the ground, tapping his foot against the wood waiting for him to open his eyes. 

Discord eventually did, leading him to drop him immediately when he noticed the red glow from his irises. His body crumbled out of Flash’s magical grip, his back being the last to hit the floor. Discord’s overdramatic groans rang in his ears as he wandered into the open kitchen and Flash could only snicker. 

 _“Scheiße_ ,” he breathed the German curse, slamming one foot down, “you really had to hurt my ass like that?” 

“If you don’t shut up and close the damn window, you’ll give me fifty runs around Lunaire-Sentric this weekend.” He swung his head around, hearing the scrambles of Discord’s feet and the rushing footsteps towards the window. That sure got him going. 

The snap showered relief down his body – and Discord’s too apparently.

“Are you _sure_ I’m the only one who thinks Lunaire-Sentric is scary as hell? I mean, think about it—” 

“I know, I know, the snow consumes the blood and it keeps bodies that lie on it warm, it's as if it has a mind of its own – I know all this shit.” He leaned against the counter with a biscuit sprinkling crumbs on his fingertips and around the corner of his lips. “You keep forgetting who I am to you, Discord.”

He let himself rest on his bed and his hand launched up. 

“You’re my Alpha, the one and only—” 

“Dickhead, leave the cheese to Hunter Male.” 

Silence flooded the flat, the light of the windows dimming with every three seconds they remain mum.

The idea that perhaps Blaze Sentry would join Sentry Hearth’s Warming for once in an interminable amount of time never wanted to cross his mind for obvious reasons. His heart would ache when he only received letters from him, some lengthy, some small. He wasn’t even sure if Blaze meant what he said since most of the time, the expensive gifts were to make up for him not being there. 

“You’re thinking about your Dad, aren’t ya?” Discord’s sentimental reaction to his distancing startled Flash’s nerves, the remaining piece of the biscuit tumbled to the center of his palm. 

“I…” 

The words didn’t want to come out, either admitting that he was in his mind or disregarding the issue was a tough decision. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“I’ll just switch on the lights. The darkness is disturbing me.” Flash’s feet carried their own orders. The brightness hurt his eyes for a few seconds, the yellow mixing with specks of blue. 

“You’re at it again,” he said, which caused Flash’s face of confusion to transfer back. He didn’t answer it; Discord’s hand gestures dismissed the issue before it became a thing. He didn’t like how Discord knew him too well – it was still too close. 

 _Lunaires can’t let people in. They never did, and they never will._  

“He’s coming back home, right?” 

Flash stared at him, his face failing to change. “how did you know?” 

“Heard the goons talking about it outside.” His thumb pointed at the window. “I’m not surprised, though.” 

“Why?” 

Discord paused, the red grew smaller like he was examining him. “You forgot?” 

Flash kept his mouth shut, eyes dodging to the corner of the room for any sort of clue to what he was talking about. 

He sighed. “It’s _Sávoura_ – you’ve been a Lunaire for 21 years.” 

The word punched his chest, the lessons Zecora taught him about _Sávoura_ whirled back into his memory. For literal definition, it meant _glory_ but occasion wise, it was _Night of Killing Werewolves._

Yup. _Killing Werewolves._ Pretty.

Twenty-one was the age of the first Lunaire, who turned a whole village to werewolves with one look. The Turning spree took place for two months before the rampage continued. By blood, it meant that Flash’s eyes had a chance to convert to the gradient glowing blue more often than not.  

“Your Dad’s coming over to lock you up, keep ya caged at home where no one can kill you. Surely Zecora’s lectures come into mind.” He threw his legs over the end of the bed; his elbows met his knees and his gaze stayed connected to Flash's. 

Blaze was going to keep him in the Sentry Mansion for the entire two months, wasn’t he? It didn’t matter if he was twenty-one, The Lunaire Werewolf needed to stay put until the clock struck twelve am on the first of February. 

He had to keep reminding himself, everything his Dad was doing was for his _own_ good. _Sávoura_ meant Flash would be attacked, most likely killed, if he stepped foot outside his house during December and January.

His head spun, thinking about the word _kill_ broke his senses and would sometimes cause him to drop. Fear always managed to stab him and tear several parts of his stability into shreds. He couldn’t accept that it terrified him, it would attack his tower of strength from the bottom and make him fall. 

The simple whistle of the wind spiraled at the windows and through the gaps. The clouds further away were lighter than the ones closer to campus, debating between snowing, hailing or drenching the streets.

“Did you lock the windows properly?” He didn’t get an answer when he got to the window, his hands gripping the clasp tightly as he twisted it. “Discord?” 

He stayed silent, which pushed Flash to walk over to him. Discord’s back was to him, blocking his view of what he was so consumed by. The strong light from a phone soon stole his sight, specifically the name of the caller. 

“TL’s calling,” he said. It disturbed him that his voice converted to blank and emotionless.  

Did Flash do something wrong? He wasn’t great at reading emotions off faces, but Discord appeared to be upset at something. He didn’t notice it until now, but his voice had completely changed its tone.

Discord handed him his phone. With two taps, he clutched it, waiting for her voice to break the stillness between them. The rustling burst out from her end, crunching of snow and sticks joined along with the former. It took a minute of distant yells for him to finally recognize her voice. 

 _“Alpha_ ,” she started. _“_ _We found another pup_.”

Discord startled him as he rapidly stood and gave him a wide-eyed expression. He brought himself to not look at him for longer than a second, whenever it came to Discord being frightened, it frightened him too. 

Trixie only called him _Alpha_ when she was out in the Lunaire-Sentric Forest. Why wasn’t she on campus, following Zecora’s orders? 

“Where the hell are you? Why are you out in LS during dark?” 

He refrained from yelling, Trixie didn’t like to listen to rules – but he knew this from the very day he recruited her to be Beta Female. The tension and worry of her safety throbbed back and forth in his head, he let it fizz and drop.

 _“I know you care about all of us, but we found another pup. Against the tree right now, bleeding heavily. Has a sprained back leg and has a cut along their back in a similar scar to the one you have on your back_.”

One of their jobs as Warriors to find little werewolves abandoned in the forest. It was upsettingly surprising how many they found. The pups would look up at them with terror temporarily glued to their eyes, sometimes they would be in their wolf or werewolf form. As a wolf, Flash normally would be the one to go near them, comfort them as they whimper in his arms. When they were first tasked this, many of the werewolves in his pack stared at his arms with mortified faces because of how much blood would be on them. 

Honestly, he was happy enough the pups weren’t killed or hurt to near death. 

“You need me to come over there?” 

 _“That would be very much appreciated, Alpha_.”

His thumb hovered over the end call button, however, Discord shook his head and mouthed something to him. His inaudible words had a hint of whisper to them, raising the difficulty bar – though he made out what he said. 

“Wait.” He halted her, his alpha voice slipping up his throat, coming out stern. “What do they look like?” 

 _“She_ ,” Trixie corrected him, _“just managed to Shift into human form, with some pain and effort. She was a brown pup with magenta tipped ears, her eyes a soft purple. Her current form… um…_ ”

The description didn’t ring any bells, but something was hitting him in the gut, telling him that he knew this werewolf in their human attire. Colors refused to flash back to him, he couldn’t think of any teenage girls with that scheme. 

“Go on.” He didn’t know how much that request sent uneasiness all over his body. 

 _“It’s Scootaloo._ ”


End file.
